User blog:BraveRobo/Meta hate
All right, here is the thing. I do play for fun. I don't even try to go to tournaments because I just...don't. Also, because in my area, there is no Buddyfight tournaments. So I mostly play on Buddyfight Area. I do own a deck. A Kaizerion deck. A deck that I do use on Buddyfight area. But it's meta some of you will say. So what? Can't I use it? Do you even know the reason because I play Kaizerion? Or even better yet, Brave Machines? My nickname here is BraveRobo (Duh, you can read it!) and as it suggest, I'm a huge fan of the Brave series, being my favourite GaoGaiGar. This huge love for robots started when I was a kid. I used to enjoy the Zords of the Power Rangers and stuff. Then, tons of years later, I found Cardfight! Vanguard, because I saw a card named Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha. Yes, the same Daiyusha card that later evolved into a sub-clan, the Dimensional Robos. That re-sparked my love for giant robots. I saw animes. I found the Braves. And I found GaoGaiGar, wich I do recommend. Then, Buddyfight appeared. I saw tons of things. But none of them picked my interest until I saw two words: Hero World. My hopes for me to play Brave looking machines was just too much for me. I loved it. I wanted to play it. I mained some clans before Hero World as released as an official world, using Ancient or Legend from time to time. Then, Giga Future came. And with that, Hero World. I started to assemble my Card Burn deck. I wanted to play it. But for my dismay, the deck had little to not support. If you couldn't go for Ultimate Card Burn, you would get destroyed in a brutal way. So I was left dissapointed. But then, Miracle Impackt came out! And with that, small Brave Machine support that allowed me to run my Braves as a budget deck that was quite efficient. Ganzallar and the new Braves did it quite possible. And then, Hero vs Shadow came out. And with that, the card I now call buddy for most of my games: Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion. He had all I wanted: Combining with smaller robots, an animal theme, and skills/bonuses as the number of Braves increased. And then, the impact. Brave Energy Full Drive! It was too much. Too much for my love for Brave Machines. So I started to assemble the deck, building it from scratch, asking my friends to test it several times, until it was completed and perfected for my tastes. I even built it on real life, paying money out of my pocket for EVERY single card. And boy, that was a lot. However, little I noticed, that meta haters on Buddyfight Area would end badmouthing and harassing me for using Kaizerion. I was at fault...of playing a meta deck? A meta deck I did not know? I paid LITTLE attention to Buddyfight's meta decks. I play this game for only one reason: Fun. I found it an actual interesting game, with tons of possibilities. But people just don't realize, that people can use the deck they want. They must have a reason for that. Not only meta. Some people may use meta decks because they REALLY like them. Be it it's artwork. Their design. Strategies. You name it. This is not the first time it happened to me. In YGO, it happened when I started to play Inzektors. I used them because I love Kamen Rider as well. And well, I was watching Kamen Rider Kabuto at the time, so I just couldn't resist for a little henshin. Now, I must ask you, Buddyfight wiki community: Have you been bashed, harassed, insulted, etc because you used a certain deck before? If so, try to explain what happened (Unless...you just don't want to!) I'm not crying. I'm not angry. I'm just sad that people will end insulting and harassing other people because their deck's choices. I don't like adventurers (I'm looking at you, Tetsuya) and I don't go calling names to Dungeon World players. Nor Dragon World players. Category:Blog posts